


.Tech Junkie.

by The_Wild_Sophia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, I’m gay for her and it shows, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Sophia/pseuds/The_Wild_Sophia
Summary: Constanze caught your eye and you were set on getting to know her.
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Reader
Kudos: 7





	.Tech Junkie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really upset at the fact that there aren't any 'x reader's with Constnaze so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I'm a total simp for her since I'm also a female in engineering and I think it shows with how detailed I get in some parts of this. Please, just let me be a lesbian for her. Just this once (maybe twice but you didn't hear that from me-).

You had first met Constanze through Akko. She had suggested the two of you “become friends” since you were both interested, and well versed, in engineering. You had tried to seem nonchalant about it, but in reality you were  _ super  _ excited to meet her. 

She had actually first caught your eye during the Academy’s broom race about two months ago. The addition of a separate engine and propellers to her broom along with handles was honestly such a cool concept that you wish you had thought of. Seriously, she had made an entirely different power source for her broom. Ever since you saw her broom in action you’ve been trying to find ways to talk to her. The only problem is that you didn’t actually know her all that well; for that matter, you didn’t really know anyone all that well since you had started your time at Lunanova this year. 

Despite being loud, excitable and somewhat annoying at times, Akko was kind enough for you to get along with, see as she’s also new and all. The two of you had only been casually friends until she had gotten to know Constanze. You remember the day after the two of them spend time together, how she wouldn’t stop talking about her; not that you minded the subject matter, but rather how loud she was being. 

Akko had talked your ear off about her and you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of jealousy rise up in you as you listened to her. You were pulled from such thoughts, however, when she mentioned introducing you to her. She went on about how you two would ‘hit it off’ for your love of engineering and technology and that you two would make great friends. 

You perked up at this idea and, as calm as you could, agreed to it. About three days after your conversation with Akko, she had introduced you to Constanze. 

You were never that good with first impressions and  _ holy crap _ this girl made your knees weak. She was short -- shorter than you -- and small, yet she still gave off the vibe that she could beat your ass. 

You remember introducing yourself and shaking her hand and,  _ wow _ , she had a pretty firm grip. She was somewhat standoffish the first time the two of you met but you understood that; afterall, you were very much the same way when you first arrived at Lunanova and before you met Akko (because even if you didn’t want to admit it she had actually helped you become more extroverted than you were before). 

Akko had pretty much led that conversion for the majority of your time together, but it was towards the end of your get together that you noticed Constanze was having trouble with something. 

Glancing over at her work, you saw that amongst all the metal components and welding tools, she had a small breadboard in her hands, trying to wire -- what you assumed was -- a combination circuit, although there were definitely flaws in what she was doing. She had the resistors in the right places and the wires that connected to ground and power supply were good, but the wiring for the actual circuit was all wrong. You assumed she had tried to wire the breadboard like a parallel circuit while adding in components of a series -- which was understandable, a combination circuit was just a combination of series and parallel circuits -- but that just isn’t how wiring works. 

“Stop,” You had said after a moment of watching her fiddle with the breadboard which shocked you and her. She looked up at you, almost glaring before you continued, “You don’t need that many wires. Remove the ones here, here, and here, then move the two red ones to sideways and connect them in the plugs above the resistors up here and connect the black ones to the ones below the valley and to ground.” You explained the best you could, although she stopped doing what you told her to do after removing the extra wires and moving only one of the red wires over. 

She looked up at you, scrunched her nose then shoved the breadboard into your hands, turning back to welding a few loose bits of metal together. Taking that as your cue, you began rewiring the breadboard into how it’s supposed to look. You heard Akko talking in the background, somewhat shocked at the sight before her, but you didn’t pay her any mind, instead focusing on the task that was literally in your hands. 

“What are the tolerances?” You asked. She handed you a schematic that listed the total voltage, resistance, and current. You took the paper, looking over the schematic.

“12 volts, 5 amps, and 908 ohms…” You whispered to yourself as you quickly finished the circuit, “Where’s it’s power supply?” You asked and she pointed over to a desk that had a small power supply, one that probably didn’t go over 30V. 

You connected the power supply -- making sure to turn the voltage and current to the right number -- to the circuit and grabbed a multimeter that was nearby and began measuring the resistance. The resistance was off by a few hundred, so you turned everything off and examined the resistors. 

“You got a box of spare resistors?” You asked, looking over to Constanze, noticing that she was pointing to a small brown box only a foot away from you on the desk. You smiled sheepishly, saying, “Oh. Thank you.” 

You swapped out the resistor with the wrong bands with the correct one, turned everything back on and boom, 908Ω exact. 

“Circuit’s done.” You said handing the disconnected circuit to her. She quickly took it and hooked it up to the project she had been working on and, unlike before, things actually started to light up and functions were being completed. 

You smiled at her work, amazed that she could do all of that in such a short amount of time. While you were admiring her work, you had almost missed the small smile that she sent your way. You felt your face flush red and you quickly turned away clearing your throat. 

“ _ No, bad thoughts, _ ” You think to yourself, “ _ She’s probably not some gay ass engineer like you are. Stop being a lesbian for someone you just met for God’s sake! _ ” 

“It’s getting late,” Akko said, pulling you out of your thoughts, “We should all be heading back to our dorms now.” 

Constanze nodded, removing her safety gear and putting it away. 

“Come on, Y/N, let’s go.” Akko said, grabbing your arms and dragging you out of Constnaze’s workshop. Despite not wanting to leave just yet, you had classes in the morning, so you let Akko drag you along. You turned back one last time to see Constnaze waving to you two, and before you turned back around, she sent you a wink, which made you breath hitch and face heat up. 

“ _ No, there’s no way, _ ” You thought as Akko’s voice played almost as background noise to you, “ _ She can’t be…can she? I thought I was the only lesbian here, and I’ve done a pretty good job of keeping that secret from others. _ ” 

Akko had already dragged you to your room and left you there. Your hand hovered over the handle as you continued to think. 

“ _ The only way she’d be able to tell is if she’s also… _ ” You gasped at the idea, hands clenching at your sides. Your face flushed and you opened the door to your shared dorm, careful not to wake the others up. 

You quietly got changed into your nightclothes and went to bed, doing your best to fall asleep. You would come to find, however, that the only thing to come that night were more thoughts and questions about Constanze. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a month since your first meeting with Constanze and the two of you had become surprisingly close to each other. You’d help her out in her workshop whenever she asked for you, mostly wiring circuits for her.

She had actually introduced you to her roommates Amanda and Jazminka when she had you come over and help her. The two of them had immediately picked up on your feelings towards Constanze and, one day, decided to talk to you about it. 

“So, Y/N,” Amanda started, and you looked away from the breadboard in your hands to where she was perched on her top bunk bed. Constanze had left the dorm room to, you assumed, her workshop to grab a few parts she forgot in the first run over there. “You’ve got a thing for Constanze, I see.” 

You inhaled sharply, quickly turning back to your work and continuing to wire. 

“ _ Oh God, oh fuck. Were you really that obvious? Did anyone else know? Did Constanze know? _ ” 

“Shut up.” You said harshly and you felt a little bad at how aggressive it sounded but at the same time it  _ really  _ wasn’t any of her business. From your peripheral, you saw Amanda raise her arms in defense before continuing. 

“Hey, I’m not judging!” She said quickly, putting her hands down again. “Just thought you’d like to know that she’s also interested.” 

“What?” Oops, you had said that out loud. 

“Yeah, you’ve been on her mind for, like, at least the last month,” Amanda said, peaking your interest. “Everytime she comes back from the workshop after working with you, she has this stupid little smile on her red face and whenever I’d ask about it she’s quickly scrunch up her face and glare at me, motioning that it was ‘nothing’ but, let’s be real, we all know what it was.”

You hand pinched the wire in between your fingers tighter, still somewhat convinced that she was trying to punk you. You doubt, however, subsided when Jazminka spoke up. 

“Quiet isn’t always subtle, and you two  _ definitely  _ aren’t subtle,” She said, offering you a chip. “Despite being some of the smartest students at Lunanova, you two are pretty dumb not to have realized the other’s feelings by now.” You stuck your tongue out towards her at that jab, before biting your lower lip in thought. 

“ _ There’s…got to be another reason. How would I know if she even likes women, let alone me? _ ” You thought as the room grew silent. “ _ I guess they would know her best, so maybe they’re right. _ ” 

“How…do you know this for sure?” You asked hesitantly, slowly looking up towards Amanda. She scoffed before saying, 

“Are you  _ kidding _ ? Her feelings for you are written all over her face whenever she comes back from seeing you.” She swung her legs over the bed and jumped down, grabbing you by your shoulders and spinning you around towards her. “If she doesn't like you in a romantic way, I’ll…burn my own broom!” She shouted, motioning to her broom that was resting in the corner. 

You stared at her a moment, still unsure if Constanze actually liked you in a romantic way. You looked away and sighed, slumping back in the chair. 

“I just…don’t get how she could ever like  _ me _ in that way.” You said, removing Amanda’s hands from your shoulders. She looked at you questionly. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“What I  _ mean _ ,” You started, picking the discarded breadboard up, “Is that it’s difficult to first see Constanze as a girl who likes another girl and secondly that that other girl is  _ me _ . Me of all people!” You exclaim, hooking the small power supply to the circuit. 

“Why is that?” Jazminka asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Why? Because I’m, like,  _ nothing  _ compared to her,” You say, throwing your hands in the air for emphasis, “Constanze, she, she’s just so…amazing. It’s like she manages to be cute yet deadly at the same time. She's beautiful in a rugged way and that’s something I find so likable about her; she’s different but not bad. And that’s not even considering the kind of things she can create. I mean have you  _ seen  _ some of her works? They’re magnificent! She’s just… _ perfect _ . And I’m just…me.” 

The room was silent and when you looked up from your work towards Amanda and Jazminka you saw that the two of them were looking at the door. You turned in your chair to look at the door and there stood none other than Constanze herself. 

She stood in the doorway, wide-eyed and bright faced, holding a box of electrical components. You sat there, staring back wide-eyed at the fact that you didn’t hear the door open and that she, of  _ all people, was _ the one to walk in on  _ this  _ conversation. It felt as if time stopped as no one dared to speak. You opened your mouth a few times, trying and failing to say something. 

She slowly set the box down on the ground before walking up to you. You had pressed yourself as far back against the chair as you could as she approached you. She was only a foot away from you when she grabbed your hand and gently squeezed it. Your breath hitched in your throat and your face burned at the simple motion. She brought your hand up a bit and covered it with her other one. 

Quietly, she sighed.

“I,” Constanze started, and you had almost missed it, “I like you. A lot.” She whispered, turning to look away from you. Her voice was beautiful to you. Soft and delicate, yet it still held the same reserved tone that her personality had. You looked at her face, noting the noticeable blush there, but you remained silent. 

Did you hear that right? Did she just say that she likes you?  _ You _ ? 

You grabbed her hands that were holding your’s with your free hand and she looked over at you. 

“I-I like you too,” You quickly said, “A lot.” You added. You gently tugged at her hands, bringing her closer to you and she let you. She was mere inches away from you when she surged forward, pressing her lips to your own. 

Her’s were warm and soft, yet slightly chapped most likely due to her chewing them while she tinkered. She let go of your hands before the two of you intertwined them together, never breaking from the kiss. She pushed back against you a little harder and you did the same, relishing the small sound that was torn from her throat and echoed in your head. The two of you only pulled away what you heard Amanda scoff.

“ _ Ugh _ , get a room you two.” Amanda said, and Constanze glared over at her. She let go of your hands, taking off one of her gloves and throwing it at Amanda. Amanda held her hands up in defense as it was thrown and she laughed. You also laughed at the scene before you and smiled before looking at Constanze. 

“You’re beautiful.” You sighed and she looked over at you, red face and all. She mumbled something under her breath as she walked back towards the doorway. You were scared that she was going to leave before you saw her grab the box next to the door. She walked back to where you were, dropped the box on the desk and, instead of pulling up a chair, sat in your lap.  _ Your lap _ . 

You quietly gasped in surprise at this and Constanze stopped moving for a moment, making sure that you were okay. After a moment of you not protesting, she reached in the box and pulled out a circuit board and grabbed the soldering iron. Before she got to work, however, she handed you the breadboard that you completely forgot about saying, 

“Finish.” You took it from her and did as you were told, adding the necessary components to it. 

You spent the next two hours like that until it became dark and you were required to return to your dorm. Jazminka and Amanda had already retired to their beds when Constanze had walked you down to your dorm rooms. 

When you arrived, Constanze tugged at your sleeve, motioning for you to come closer. You complied and she pressed a kiss to your cheek, and you smiled, giggling a little bit at the display. When she pulled back you returned the favor, cupping her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. You smiled at the laugh that left her lips. You pulled away, standing up and straightening yourself. 

“Goodnight, Constanze.” You said placing your hand on the door. 

“Y/N,” Constanze said, grabbing your attention. 

“You are not nothing,” She continued, taking your left hand in her own, “You are not less than me. You are more. You are beautiful.  _ You  _ are perfect.” She finished, kissing the top of your hand. You stood there surprised with wet eyes. In all of your 16 years, no one’s ever said such things about you.

“Goodnight, lovely.” Constanze said, dropping your hand. You dropped to your knees embracing her. It started with a quiet sniffle, then broke into a sob as you began to cry into her chest. She stood there stiff for a moment before returning the hug, resting her cheek against the top of your head and running her fingers through your H/C hair. 

You remained like that for a good few minutes before you composed yourself and stood back up, rubbing at your red eyes with the palm of your hand. 

“Okay?” Constanze asked, and you shook your head. 

“Thank you,” You whispered, “No one’s ever said something so nice about me before.” She smiled gently while rubbing your arm. 

“Go sleep.” She told you, and you listened to her. You opened the door to your dorm and watched as she turned around to leave. 

“See you tomorrow.” You said, and she waved back at you. You walked into your room as quiet as you could closing the door. Once in, your legs practically gave out and you slumped against it. You hugged yourself as you thought about the events of the day. 

Her reciprocating your feelings. Her small self sitting in your lap with your arms around her waist. The comfortable silence between the two of you as you worked.

Dear  _ God  _ you had fallen hard for her. 

But you didn’t mind that.


End file.
